Land Amongst the Stars
Land Amongst the Stars is the fourteenth case of Criminal Case and the fourteenth case of Warrenville. It takes place in Stardust Junction, appearing as the first case of the district. Plot Fresh off their work in Port de Gallo, the team arrived in Stardust Junction, having heard the black market gets most of their valuables from this district. But before they could begin investigating, they get word that famous director Quinn Torgerson was shot by Warrenville's Walk of Fame. The team later had to quell an ongoing riot outside the victim's studio, which came as a response to his death. Later on, the team had to return to the studio to quell another problem. This time it was the Mayor's youngest daughter June Solomon, who accused the victim of insulting her and her father in his latest movie. Eventually, the team arrested actor Caleb Pickron for Quinn's murder. After being presented with all the evidence they collect, Caleb eventually confessed. Caleb told the team he wanted to work for another director, but his contract with Quinn was iron-clad, so he couldn't get out by legal methods. It didn't help that he disliked Quinn's directing, so he decided to do something about it. He met Quinn by the Walk of Fame, and when he saw it was just the two of them, he pulled out his gun and shot him twice in the chest. For the murder, Judge Blackwell sentenced Caleb to 28 years in prison. Post-trial, director Travis Key came to the player requesting that they find proof Quinn was the one who stole the film. After investigating the victim's trailer again, they found a scrapped script, one that was changed to Kill-Proof. They later got more details from Jill Featherstone, who was asked to work on the film. Being one of the first people called upon, she recalled that the victim got the idea for the film when he was out at the Walk of Fame a few months earlier. Upon closer examination, the team found a video camera buried in the dirt, which belonged to Vance Crawford, who the team arrested a while ago. This confirmed the black market was behind it, and they confirmed it with Travis, who was as shocked as they were. And after taking care of some problems for the Mayor, who understood why they suspected his daughter and even apologized for her behavior, the team decided to try and take another day off so they can come back to work. They decided to watch a live magic show that would be starting soon. Summary Victim *'Quinn Torgerson' (Shot twice by the Walk of Fame) Murder Weapon *'Desert Eagle' Killer *'Caleb Pickron' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect suffers from hiccups *This suspect eats frosted cupcakes *This suspect uses Widget Spinners Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect suffers from hiccups *This suspect uses Widget Spinners Suspect's Appearance Suspect's Profile *This suspect eats frosted cupcakes Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect suffers from hiccups *This suspect eats frosted cupcakes *This suspect uses Widget Spinners Suspect's Appearance *This suspect has black hair Suspect's Profile *This suspect suffers from hiccups *This suspect eats frosted cupcakes *This suspect uses Widget Spinners Suspect's Appearance Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer suffers from hiccups *The killer eats frosted cupcakes *The killer uses Widget Spinners *The killer has black hair *The killer's blood type is AB- Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Walk of Fame (Clues: Victim's Body, Script, Camera) *Autopsy the Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from hiccups) *Examine Script (Results: Movie Title; New Suspect: Caleb Pickron) *Ask Caleb about his work with the victim *Investigate Makeup Tent (Clues: Letter, Movie Poster) *Examine Letter (Results: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance (3:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats frosted cupcakes) *Examine Movie Poster (Results: Woman Identified; New Suspect: Jill Featherstone) *Talk to Jill about her relationship to the victim *Examine Camera (Results: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Camera (9:00:00; New Suspect: Bonnie Neoclassical) *Ask Bonnie about his argument with the victim *Move on to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Trailer (Clues: Movie Props, Tablet, Flower Bouquet) *Examine Box of Movie Props (Results: Widget Spinner) *Analyze Bloody Spinner (6:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses Widget Spinners) *Investigate Actor's Chair (Results: Legal Document; Torn Photo) *Examine Legal Document (Results: Case Number Deciphered) *Analyze Legal Document (15:00:00) *Confront Caleb about his lawsuit with the victim (Profile Updated: Caleb suffers from hiccups and eats frosted cupcakes and uses Widget Spinners) *Examine Torn Photo (Results: Photo Restored) *Ask Bonnie why he hid his true relationship with Quinn (Profile Updated: Bonnie suffers from hiccups and uses Widget Spinners) *Examine Tablet (Results: Unlocked Tablet; New Suspect: Travis Key) *Talk to Travis about his rivalry with the victim (Profile Updated: Travis suffers from hiccups) *Examine Flower Bouquet (Results: Note to the Victim; New Suspect: June Solomon) *Ask June about the flowers she sent (Profile Updated: June eats frosted cupcakes) *Move on to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *See why June was trashing the crime scene (Profile Updated: June suffers from hiccups and uses Widget Spinners) *Investigate Wall of Props (Clues: CD Case, Movie Reel Case) *Examine Movie Reel Case (Results: Opened Case) *Analyze Movie Reel (9:00:00) *Talk to Travis about the victim stealing his movie (Results: Travis uses Widget Spinners) *Examine CD Case (Results: Message from Victim) *Confront Jill about her being fired (Results: Jill eats frosted cupcakes; Travis eats frosted cupcakes) *Investigate Red Carpet (Clues: Trash Can, Megaphone) *Examine Trash Can (Results: Gun; Attribute: The killer's blood type is AB-) *Analyze Gun (9:00:00) *Examine Megaphone (Results: Black Powder) *Analyze Powder (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black hair) *Take care of the killer now! *Move on to The Show Must Go On (1/9) The Show Must Go On (1/9) *Ask Travis what he wants *Investigate Victim's Trailer (Clues: Script) *Examine Script (Results: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (9:00:00) *Talk to Jill about the victim's previous film (Rewards: 1 Burger) *Investigate Walk of Fame (Clues: Dirt Mound) *Examine Dirt Mound (Results: Video Camera) *Inform Travis the black market stole his film (Rewards: Star Shades) *See what Mayor Solomon needs to see you about *Investigate Makeup Tent (Clues: Makeup Kit) *Examine Makeup Kit (Results: Credit Card) *Return the Mayor's credit card (Rewards: 20,000 Coins) *Move on to the next case! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Warrenville Cases Category:Stardust Junction Cases (Warrenville)